


Day 19 - In Formal Wear

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are dressed to impress for John and Mary's anniversary dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19 - In Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had so many people beg me to do another story in this verse so here it is! This is in the same universe as Day 12: Making Out, which features little Mariel Winchester as Dean and Castiel's daughter. This fic takes place approximately three months after Day 12's fic. Hope you enjoy and thanks for any feedback!

Castiel was adjusting the knot on his tie when Dean entered the room. He had to stop short and stare for a few moments, taking in the sight that greeted him.

The dark haired man was standing in front of the mirror, clad in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and dark blue tie, his matching black shoes polished to a gleam. He made Dean feel like a hobo just by being in the same room.

His own tuxedo was black with a white shirt beneath it, but Castiel always insisted that he wear a dark green tie. “Because it brings out your eyes,” he always said. Compared to his husband, however, Dean felt like he’d dressed straight off a thrift store clearance rack.

“Hey,” Dean said to break the silence and announce his presence, “You almost ready? Mari and me are all set.”

Castiel turned with a smile, his eyes raking over Dean’s body for a few lingering moments before he nodded. “I’m good. Your car or mine?”

Dean snorted, “Mine of course.” Castiel drove a Honda and Dean found it far inferior to his Impala. He made it a point to say so every chance he got just to tease his husband.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel moved to follow the other man out of the room and down the hall to Mari’s room. The little girl’s big blue eyes found her daddies when they walked in. She was standing up in her crib, barely, but managing it with a hold on the side of it. Six months old and dressed to kill with cuteness as Dean always said.

Castiel took in the light pink dress she was wearing with matching shoes and little white ankle socks while Dean grabbed her diaper bag. She squealed in excitement when Castiel came closer.

“Don’t you look beautiful,” he murmured to her fondly, lifting her up when she reached her arms out to him.

“‘Course she looks beautiful. She’s our kid.” Dean shouldered the diaper bag and put the little pink coat he was holding onto Mariel while Castiel held her.

“Well, that goes without saying,” Cas said, lightly tapping the baby on her little button nose.

“All right, this family is lookin’ good. Time to go wow everyone!” Dean said, clapping his hands and making Mari giggle.

“Dean, it’s your parents’ anniversary dinner. Let them do the wowing.” Castiel led the way with Mari out of the room and headed down the stairs then the hall on the lower level to where their coats were hung by the door.

“We can still look good!” he protested as he followed then helped Castiel into his long black trenchcoat. The beige one had finally been retired much to Castiel’s protests.

“All right, we can look good.” Castiel chuckled then pulled his tie out of Mari’s hands, knowing it would’ve ended up in her mouth if he hadn’t intervened. 

Dean put on his coat, double checked that he had all the essentials. Diaper bag, wallet, keys, phone, family. Check. He nodded and opened the door to let Cas head out first before closing and locking it behind them.

Castiel got Mari settled into her car seat while Dean slipped into the driver’s side. The engine roared when he started it, making him grin as Mari giggled happily from the backseat. Loved the Impala already. That was his baby.

His husband joined him up front after securing their daughter, then Dean pulled out of the driveway once Cas was buckled in. He turned on AC/DC and heard Mari clapping with her tiny hands in the back. Yep, definitely his baby. “All right! Let’s get this show on the road!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Little Mari was the belle of the ball. Or dinner in this case. They’d hardly walked through the door of the restaurant before Dean found his arms completely empty where his daughter had been seconds before, swept away by her Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess.

He rolled his eyes as Sam and Jess went nuts over her like they did every time they saw their niece. Cas only chuckled beside him, slipping an arm around his waist.

John and Mary were seated at the table and they all sat down to have a nice dinner in celebration of their parents’ anniversary.

Mari was passed around from family member to family member, loving every second of the attention she got from both grandparents and her aunt and uncle. Though the celebration kicked up a few levels when, for an anniversary gift, Sam and Jess announced that they were giving John and Mary their second grandchild later on that year.

Laughter, hugs and congratulations were all exchanged, everyone absolutely thrilled for Sam and Jessica’s news. 

Castiel was talking to Jessica who sat beside him while Mari was on her grandmother’s lap. Dean took a few moments to look at all the faces of those he loved around him, a small smile on his lips.

John and Mary were as happy as they’d ever been. Still every bit in love as they had been before they got married. Both adored their children and their granddaughter. The newest Winchester would be just as loved, Dean knew.

Sam and Jess were perfect for each other. Dean had always been able to see that. Each of them lit up when the other came into a room and Dean had never seen his little brother happier. He couldn’t be more thrilled for them now that he knew he was going to be an uncle. They both deserved every bit of happiness.

His gaze drifted to his daughter who was trying to eat Mary’s long blonde hair. She looked so much like Cas that it made his heart ache in such good ways every time he looked at her. Dean loved nothing more than to hold her close, make her smile and laugh that full bellied baby laugh of hers. He and Cas were so good at making her laugh.

That thought brought his gaze to the man seated to his right, currently in discussion with their sister-in-law about late night bottle feedings and the best brands of diapers for infants. Cas in his tuxedo who looked so much like an angel that Dean could only sit there and marvel over the fact that this wonderful, amazing man was his.

Castiel Novak who had come into Dean’s life wearing a beige trenchcoat and staring at him with blue eyes that Dean often thought he could’ve drowned in. He’d become everything. The one Dean shared his life with, had a home and a family with. Had accepted all of Dean’s faults along with all his strengths and loved him for everything that made him who he was. He couldn’t help wondering if he and Cas would be like John and Mary in twenty or thirty years. He sure as hell hoped so.

Cas caught his gaze when Jess excused herself to go to the restroom and Mary finally gave the baby to John. He arched a brow at Dean, those dark blue eyes searching and quietly inquiring with his gaze if the other man was all right.

Dean could only smile and lean over, pressing a lingering kiss to his husband’s lips. “Just thinking about how damn lucky I am,” he whispered against Castiel’s mouth, “Not to mention how hot you look in that tux.”

A chuckle was his response, followed by, “Funny. I was thinking the exact same thing.”

Dean laughed quietly, brushing his fingers over Castiel’s cheek and letting himself get lost in those eyes as Castiel leaned into the gentle touch, holding his husband’s gaze.

He really was the luckiest damn man on the planet. No doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
